Stormcaller
by MagicMysticFantasy
Summary: Talent AU oneshot inspired by my story Perfect Balance. A group of grounder outcasts attacks the 100, leading to a surprising reaction from Clarke that will alter the way the others see her forever. It will also make the grounders think twice about messing with them again. Disclaimer: I don't own The 100. Reviews make my day and keep me writing! Slight Bellarke at the end.
1. Stormcaller

Storms

Bellamy wasn't entirely sure when things had hit the fan. If he had to guess, he'd say around the time when the leader of a small band of grounder outcasts had called for a meeting to form an alliance against their kin, though it also could have been when he himself had attacked the man for insulting both his sister and Clarke. Things had definitely disintegrated by the time they each sported an injury (more like several) from the outcasts.

He looked up from the ground when he felt the air pressure drop, and even the grounder who was about to punch him again paused to see what was happening. Clarke was standing in the center of the conflict, staring at the outcast leader himself. The man was sporting several cuts and bruises, and Bellamy felt a brief sense of pride in their brave princess. His eyes drifted to the right, where Jasper was laying, apparently knocked out. That explained Clarke's evident anger. However, his attention was rapidly drawn to the sky as a loud, deep growl of thunder rolled over the forest from the sky above. The previously clear skies were now filled with black storm clouds, and the wind was picking up.

The grounders glanced among themselves nervously, and that clued Bellamy into the fact that it wasn't one of them causing the storm with their Talent. That meant that it was one of the 100 in the away party who had come with him to meet the outcasts. His gaze drifted amongst his own people and he immediately dismissed his sister as the culprit; he had been with her nearly every moment of her life, and he'd have known if she was a Stormcaller. As it was, she was an Enhancer, someone who could alter the world around her by adding something of herself into it.

Jasper, he knew, was a Reflex with great instincts and reactions. Raven had openly announced that she was a Connector, someone who could see things and anticipate how they could fit and work together. It was how she'd become the youngest engineer in the history of the Ark. Bellamy's own Talent was Firecasting, and Finn's was Empathy, though he had to be touching the person for it to work. His gaze reached the last person in their group: the blonde haired warrior-healer who had a sharp mind and an even sharper tongue.

It actually made sense to him in a slightly surprising way. Ever since they'd arrived, he'd been noticing little breezes everywhere. A soft wind blowing flower petals from the trees to rain down on his laughing sister and a smiling Clarke. A gust of air, pushing back the acid fog for several more seconds as Clarke ran from it in a panic. A brief flurry rushing by as her temper spiked. Still, even with those signs, he had though her to be an Airspeaker. Never once had he anticipated that those movements of air could have hinted at something as powerful as a Stormcaller.

Lightning forked across the sky, and Bellamy's ears popped from the drastic pressure change. An earth-shattering _crack!_ sent a pang of primitive fear through him, his ancient instincts prompting him to take cover from the coming storm. The wind had picked up again, swirling through the trees tearing apart the branches to blow leaves and twigs across the ground and back into the air. Clarke looked deadly where she stood, staring down the outcast leader. Everyone else in the clearing was being buffeted by the wind, but the only effect it had on her was the slight movement of her hair and clothing. Her eyes were like pale blue ice as she stared into the grounder's own.

"You call us here, under the claims of an alliance." She said, her voice reminding Bellamy of cracking lightning and its lethal energy. He suddenly felt a burst of pity for the grounder facing the angry Stormcaller. "You then proceed to insult myself, and my apprentice." The leader looked up at her in fear as she moved in even closer. Her voice was nearly a whisper, but every person present heard it clear as day.

"But that wasn't your biggest mistake. Your biggest mistake was harming my people while I was here and watching, because I don't take kindly to those who do so. Your biggest mistake was thinking that you could injure them and walk away unscathed, thinking that I wouldn't retaliate. Your biggest mistake was thinking that I wasn't a force to be reckoned with." Clarke's face was inches away from the man's now. "You messed with _my_ people, _my_ friends, and _my_ family. And now you will see why that was a very, very bad idea."

With that, she stood tall and lifted her face to the sky, her arms lifting up as if she was embracing the heavens. The clouds thickened, lightning arcing through them almost constantly. Thunder rumbled without pause, and with the wind roaring in their ears, it seemed as if the very earth was shouting out. Then came the rain. It was a stinging downpour that was full of melted ice and tropical heat all at once. Bellamy briefly wondered if the sky was cracking and falling apart.

In remembered history, there had only ever been a handful of Stormcallers, and of those, only several were truly a possible danger, as most had never been able to harness their Talent enough to reach their true potential. In the ancient times, Stormcallers had been worshipped as demigods and deities for their Talent. Now, Bellamy could understand why.

Clarke was standing in the eye of her own personal hurricane, her hair and clothing eerily still compared to everything around her. She commanded the clouds, wind, and rain with a glance of her eyes, and a wave of her hand. She used her Talent with an ease that made it seem effortless, as if manipulating the elements were as simple as breathing. Bellamy knew that he was witnessing the most powerful Talent display he would likely ever see, and in that moment, he thought that anything surpassing this would cause the world to implode in on itself.

The girl raised an hand to the sky, and the lightning seemed to concentrate above her, flashing and branching across the sky. Her gaze lowered and came to rest on the grounder, who now looked petrified. Clarke slowly lowered her arm, and suddenly snapped her hand into a fist. Lightning sprang from the clouds in an instant, decimating the tree behind the outcast leader with a blinding flash. The man looked somewhere between stunned and dazed. Clarke looked on with a cold and detached fury.

"Let that be a warning to you. From now on, you will never approach me, my people, or my camp again. If you do, it will be last thing you ever do. Go, and spread this warning: any person who dares to threaten _my_ people – be they grounders, mountain men, reapers, or even _sky people_ – let them know that they will face the wrath of a Stormcaller. Let them know that I will smite them where they stand, without pause and without remorse. Now leave, and never return."

At Clarke's dangerous expression, the outcasts scrambled to obey. Within moments, every one of their attackers were gone, the only sign of their presence being the waving of the undergrowth as they fled. The moment they were out of sight, the deadly tension that had filled Clarke left, and the skies cleared to a blue that seemed too bright after the confrontation only moments before. Bellamy stared at Clarke in lingering awe that rapidly shifted into concern as he noticed how pale she had become, and the slight swaying as she stood.

Clarke herself seemed not to notice her physical response to her display of power as she moved, slightly clumsily, over to Jasper and attempted to wake him up. The other people in the group didn't appear to share Bellamy's awe, and only had a little of his concern. For the most part, there was shock and in most of their gazes, slight fear. He couldn't really blame them; moments ago, Clarke had been terrifying.

"That," Raven said weakly, "was probably the most terrifying thing I've ever seen." Finn nodded, his wary expression matching Raven's, despite the mild concern also displayed there as he noticed Clarke's pallor and slight lack of balance. Bellamy didn't miss the way the princess flinched slightly at the girl's words. She made no other response though, continuing to tend to Jasper's injuries. Bellamy's gaze drifted to his sister, and he was surprised to see her shock rapidly fade into a thrilled awe that made her eyes sparkle.

"Are you kidding? That was awesome! Who knew the princess was a badass under her uptight attitude?" Bellamy felt a sudden warmth in his chest for his sister as he saw Clarke's rapidly smothered grin. She gave a grateful glance at Octavia, and the other girl gave her a warm one in response. Clarke's eyes drifted from the teenager to Bellamy himself, and he met her guarded, uncertain gaze steadily.

"Nice work, princess." Clarke's gaze softened and her lips curled up into a small smile, letting Bellamy know that she'd picked up on the things he'd left unspoken. He wasn't sure when they'd started being able to read each other so well, but by now at least half of their conversations were done in silence. Bellamy's eyes followed her as she bent back over Jasper, gently shaking his shoulder. Several moments later, the boy groaned, and he opened his eyes with a wince.

"Ugh . . . what happened? Why does my head hurt?" he groaned out, pushing himself upright and putting his hand to his head. Clarke's remaining tension went out of her body as the boy spoke, and her expression flooded with relief. Bellamy knew that the Stormcaller had a soft spot for the boy, and treated him like he was her little brother. It was the reason he always kept one eye on the kid whenever they went on hunting trips.

"You got knocked out by one of the outcasts when they attacked. They're gone now," Clarke added, as Jasper suddenly looked around with a look of alarm, "and they aren't going to be coming back anytime soon." The Reflex suddenly seemed to notice the obliterated tree, and their torn up surroundings.

"What the hell happened when I was out?" Realizing what he just said, he frowned. "Some Reflex I am, getting knocked out in the middle of a fight." Clarke's reprimanding gaze quickly had the boy giving her an apologetic glance and a sheepish grin. Bellamy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. That girl had nearly the entire camp wrapped around her finger, and she still insisted that he was their real leader.

"What happened is Clarke made the outcasts pee their pants by being all badass and threatening them with her Stormcaller abilities." Bellamy could practically hear the developing hero worship in his sister's voice. "It was the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Jasper woke up fully at that, and turned his incredulous gaze onto Clarke who was suddenly studying the leaves under her feet.

"You're a Stormcaller?" he asked, surprise tinting his voice. The healer nodded as she bit her lip and avoided their gazes. She shifted her weight as she kept her gaze firmly on a nearby knoll in a tree trunk. Bellamy studied her closely, and noted the subtle signs of embarrassment, discomfort, and shy pride.

"Yeah. I don't really like advertising the fact. I discovered it when I had just barely turned seven years old. I nearly destroyed my family's quarters. The council kept a close watch on me to make sure I learned how to control it by the time I was sixteen like everyone else. When my dad and I were accused of treason, they arrested him, and I nearly blew up the room when I lost control. That's why I was put into solitary – so that I could be in a room that contained my Talent. They didn't care if I told the other prisoners about the air problem, we were all going to die anyway."

"If the room contained your Talent, how did you learn how to do . . . whatever it was that you just did?" Finn asked from his spot over by Raven. Clarke regarded him coolly for a moment, (Bellamy knew the reason – he'd wanted to punch the boy when he'd found out) before turning her gaze to her hands. She lifted them from her lap and appeared to be studying them.

"I don't really know; that was the first time I've ever done anything like that. Ever since we arrived on the ground, my Talent hasn't been as restless. I don't think I could do what I just did again within the next couple of days, though." Clarke admitted, lifting her head to look at the rest of the group. "That storm really took a lot out of me. I might actually need some help getting back, but I'll get as far as I can on my own first. Either way, we really should get moving before something else happens."

Recognizing the truth in her words, Bellamy nodded, his eyes instinctively scanning the trees around them for danger. He motioned to the others to stand and get ready to move. Finn and Raven went to help Jasper, the latter giving Clarke a cautious look and a wide berth. Octavia went to stand by Clarke, quietly asking the slightly older girl questions, her eyes bright. Bellamy took his place at the rear of the group, alert for potential threats. If he also happened to be in the perfect position to also shield the princess, and help her out if she faltered, then who was he to complain?

They reached camp in a good amount of time, despite their collective injuries and fatigue from the outing. Immediately they were swarmed by those who stayed behind, asking what had happened and what had caused the storm. One of their group accidentally let slip that Clarke was Stormcaller, and she was rapidly drawn into the center of the circle, questions flying from every direction. The girl looked slightly overwhelmed, but Bellamy saw the slight pink in her cheeks, and the small spark of pride in her eyes, and knew she was fine. A nudge on his shoulder drew his attention to his sister, who was watching him with a spark in her eyes that meant trouble.

"So, looks like Clarke's tougher than we gave her credit for. That storm was awesome, but also pretty deadly." She watched her brother carefully as he nodded, feeling a growing warmth in his chest as he watched their healer. The feeling had been coming more and more frequently these days, and by now he was used to it, though at first it had alarmed him a little. Octavia tilted her head and looked at him sideways, her eyes crinkling.

"Good thing you've always had a thing for strong women, huh?" Bellamy's head snapped over to her, his jaw dropping in shock. His sister smirked, and walked off, heading over to the circle to join Clarke, and rescue her if need be. The Stormcaller caught his gaze, and she sent him a small but bright grin, causing heat to rise in his cheeks. Octavia turned back to him and caught his expression, giving him a grin and a wink. Bellamy's jaw snapped shut, and he shook his head, his lips curling into a reluctant smile of his own.

His smile widened slightly as he thought about his sister's comment. He looked at the two people who mattered most to him down here on Earth. One always had and always would have a place in his heart. The other was rapidly creating a space for herself there. It really was a good thing he had always liked strong women, he mused, because he definitely had his work cut out for him.


	2. Next Oneshot

Hey guys!

I am pleased to announce that the second installment in this series of oneshots has finally arrived! It is called Firecaster, so please check it out! Sorry for how long it took, I had some trouble figuring out how I wanted to get this piece across, but I finally figured it out. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

Bye!


End file.
